Queen Howl
Description She has a pale lavender fur color with accents with white and shades of purple. She has grayish purple back mane wth a few leopard spots. Her horns are dark purple and he often has strands of gems and jewels twined around her horn or a crown of glittering rocks. Info Queen Howl was possibly the least likely to get the throne form her mother. She wasn't nearly as strong as her and in fact, her mother Queen Smilodon ran a dueling club at the base of the mountains. Until she had the idea of how to "even the odds". She had a great-great-grandmother named MountainMover and luckily for Howl, she was and still is the best Geomancer in the tribe. She convened her great-great-grandmother to make her a geomancer and when she defeated her mother she would free Mountainmover of her prison. It was a slow and painful process but Queen Howl was now an artificial Geomancer. She had latter challenged her mother and beat her becoming Queen Personality She is described as famboyant and a bit self-absorbed. She often likes to show of her terrakinesis skill even though she's not a real one. She can get easily jealous especially when it comes to her not having the "Geomancer shards" on her shoulder and back that other true geomancers have. Around her family, she can come off as a bit strict but she still has a love for them and their weird ways. To guests and visitors, she mostly acts regal, elegant and proud often showing off the many AlpineWing treasures. But interestingly enough to her niece Lynx she acts as the kindest and motherly dragon in th kingdom. The reason for her sudden personality change is unknown Relationships King Summit Howl and summit say they were made for each other. And its seems that way too Summit often acts like a proud and shining knight exaggerating his movements an words as if he was in a dramatic play. His behavior goes along well with her normally flamboyant nature, perfectly falling into different sentences. Family She can act similar to a teacher with a bunch of rambunctious students. Often throwing sarcastic remarks and putting them in line. Although this may seem strict its mostly just tough love. Lynx Around her niece, Lynx her personality does a complete overhaul. Totally dropping her jealously and sass, and replacing it with kindness, compassion, and gratitude, and adopting a totally mother attitude. The reason is unknown but Howl says that she is "just looking out for a dragonet who was practically been abandoned by her parents" MoutainMOver She often acts very smug and very sarcastic with her Great-Great-Grandmother. Generally throwing shade, but due to Moutainmover's disdainful nature, she often is able to easily flick off the insults and sass and counter Howls words which usually leaves howl getting irritated and promptly leaves Gallery 07A087AA-F572-408C-8754-2E91FAF48E0F.png|Queen Howl’s reference Quotes * Have you seen my rock collection, it's fabulous!"-'Howl boasting to guests about her rock collection' * "By the moons! a rock is smarter than you two combined! and trust me I know!"-'Howl complaining to her misbehaving sons' * "Should I wear the lapis necklace or the amber? Oh! I know! I'll wear both!"- Howl choosing what to wear at a feast she going to * "Urgh, you guys are going to make me jump off this mountain one day.."- Howl talking to her bickering children * "Oh, over there is one of the tunnels that lead to GlitterSparkle mine, it's only the best place ever besides my palace and there is an entire cavern dedicated to royalty- Howl showing a tour her palace * "Fine sweetie go ahead, try out my new bed it insulated with moose fur and wolf pelts now...but can you do me a tiny tiny favor?"—Queen Howl to Princess Lynx ' * "Could you enchant something for me...just a little thing, nothing much...and it would make your dear auntie so happy"'Howl to Princess Lynx * "now all you have to do is say "I enchant this map to show anything and anyone its exact location" that's not so hard is it, and after we can bundle up and play some games, doesn't that sound fun?"Queen Howl to Lynx * "goodnight my darling."—Howl to Lynx * "Of course"—Howl to Lynx * "Fine"—To Screech * " I'm sorry Lynx, I have to deal with some business. Oh I know, you can go play with your cousins, Valley and Peak. They're still in their room, sleeping I think"—To Lynx * "Alright, what is this about?"—to Princess Screech * "Fine but only because I can't say not to your adorable face, I'll call them out" —To Lynx * "There is a royal breakfast today an each and every one of you to show up"—to the family * "I know the risks, but the reward is better, well talk about this later"—to Screech Theme Song Misery Business—by—ParamoreCategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Queens Category:Royal Category:AlpineWings Category:Geomancers